<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paranormal Gamers by Innocent_Pink_Sapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581480">Paranormal Gamers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Pink_Sapphire/pseuds/Innocent_Pink_Sapphire'>Innocent_Pink_Sapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Mary References, Paranormal, Short, awesome names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocent_Pink_Sapphire/pseuds/Innocent_Pink_Sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’ve heard of dangerous games like Charlie Charlie, Bloody Mary, and Midnightman this may interest you. A couple of curious people decide to investigate these games through playing them with the aid of all sorts of magic!</p><p>Only technically in the creepypasta fandom if I’m honest. So far there haven’t really been any graphic violence but there may be later cause of what it’s about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amateurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h1>Amateurs</h1><p> </p><p><br/>Tyler and Cockroach Girl have been playing dangerous games lately. Paranormal Gamers, playing paranormal games as a way of paranormal investigating. With the help of a man who calls himself ‘generic old man’ to stay safe with their new hobby. This night they are staying at a hotel in the United States staying in different rooms. For the game of the night generic old man, gom for short, is on a group call telling them about the game of Bloody Mary.<br/><br/></p><p>A bloody ghost who appears in mirrors when her name is said enough and in the right conditions.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the details, Gom.” Tyler says. </p><p> </p><p>“What exactly are you planning?” Gom asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We are investigating to see if a ghost can be in two places at once, it will be like Russian roulette if my guess is correct. One of use will be safe while the other gets the ghost.” Cockroach girl says.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you remember to include fail safes? You sound sure something will go wrong.” Gom says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we both have salt with us. It’ll be fine.” Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re lucky,” Cockroach Girl replies. She looks at the time, “It’s time.” Turning off the laptops they both enter the hotel bathroom. Luckily for them this hotel had no rats or anything around to interrupt. The bathroom is eerily quiet, a perfect summoning atmosphere. Having timed it all perfectly before they began the Bloody Mary chant at the exact same time. Only a single candle shows what’s on the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Bloody Mary</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide open and staring at the mirror. Tyler only sees his own reflection, cockroach girl on the hand watches her own reflection distort and become bloody. The room temperature drops and she wraps her cape around her body. Then there it is Bloody Mary herself. She stares at Cockroach Girl who is now holding onto the salt tightly. Without a word or a curse the ghost disappears. The candle goes out as she does.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m the unlucky one.” Cockroach girl thinks to herself.</p><p> </p><p>While Cockroach Girl was still having a staring contest with Bloody Mary, Tyler sees the mirror go empty, not even his reflection was here. He begins to smell...sulfur? Gom never mentioned sulfur. A shadow appears on the mirror and slowly morphs until it resembles Bloody Mary. It lets out a demonic screech and reaches outside the mirror. Tyler yanks out that salt and starts throwing it out.</p><p> </p><p>The Bloody Mary claws at the salt barrier. </p><p>“Crap. Should have brought that book.” He thinks. He wants to back away but he knows that risks breaking the salt barrier. “Well. I’m clearly the one who got her so if I can contact Cockroach Girl somehow.” He tries to think his way out. At this time the sun is far from saving them and Gom is who knows where.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like he is going to have to wait until Cockroach Girl checks up on him. As long as he stays within the salt circle he should be fine. At worst he’ll have to survive until the 6 in the morning. The demon seemingly backs off once it becomes obvious it can’t get through the salt. But he can still feel the demonic presence.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Cockroach Girl’s room with Bloody Mary gone she just calls Gom and starts off with, “I got Bloody Mary when I did the ritual.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about Tyler?” Asks Gom.</p><p> </p><p>“I assume he got nothing since I was the one who got Bloody Mary.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Never assume with the supernatural, did you check up on him?” Gom says.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I have to go.” She hangs up. She takes her candle and lights it up. She’s not sure if it will be useful but she takes it anyways. When she enters the hallway it is completely empty, she walks quietly over to Tyler's room and opens the door. The demon lunges at her. She swiftly jumps to the side as if it is a lion. The demonic presence zips past her uninterested in such a bright hallway. Cockroach Girl runs into Tyler’s room closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth was that?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody Mary obviously.” Tyler replies.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s weird, I got Bloody Mary too, but she never left the mirror.” Cockroach Girl. “Before you jump to the conclusion that you were right I have a theory of my own. One of us summoned the real Bloody Mary and the other summoned a fake.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened on your end?” Tyler asks now sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw just Bloody Mary in the mirror.” She answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm,” Tyler is stumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever did happen can only mean one thing. Failure is the only safety in dangerous games.” Cockroach Girl says.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured.” He says. “Let’s report everything to Gom and see what he thinks.”</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“So all you saw was a face? Sounds like the Troxler effect.” Gom says after hearing their stories. </p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Asks Cockroach Girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Means there is only one Bloody Mary after all.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that explains why most ghost rituals fail. Mission complete!” She says. “Let us know if you find another ghost game. Good bye.”</p><p> </p><p>The end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The paranormal gamers try a game of luck with help of two assistants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phlegm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler knocks on Gom’s door. “Hello, it’s me.” He says. Gom comes and opens the door.</p>
<p>“What is it that you want?” Gom asks.</p>
<p>“I came to borrow some business money. For this game we found we just knew it would go smoothly if we could pay someone with special talents to help us out.” He answers. Gom looks at him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Wait for a second.” Gom says before walking away. Tyler waits at the front door and Gom returns with a cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Here drink this first.” He says. Tyler takes the tea and drinks some. Gom watches carefully to see how he reacts. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll give you some of the business money. He hands it to Tyler.</p>
<p>“Thanks, the results will not disappoint.” Tyler says taking it.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t know what results I do want.” </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>Meanwhile at Tyler’s house. With luck on their side they meet the potential helpers. A brother and a sister.<br/>“We‘ve heard a lot about your talents.” Cockroach Girls says. </p>
<p>“That’s right. Yesterday when I stirred my mother’s coffee I put good luck energy into and she had a wonderful day.” Says the sister, Luck. Cockroach Girls claps her hands together.</p>
<p>“That’s right you specialize in good luck. Just what we need.”</p>
<p>“I’m an empath.” Says the brother, Courage.</p>
<p>“You can provide moral support.” Cockroach Girl. Tyler takes out the money. </p>
<p>“Since we have no idea if you’ll survive or not I am going to pay you right now.” He says. The siblings look at each other and then take the money. Once the money has been safely put away the conversation continues. Luck laughs at their uncertainty.</p>
<p>“I know your plan and I am one hundred percent sure it will work. You couldn’t have hired a better assistant.” She says.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have agreed if you didn’t hire my sister.” Says Courage. Cockroach girls just sits there and nods along listening.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry we have played a dangerous game before.” Says Tyler. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know.” Luck giggles. Cockroach turns to Tyler and points at Luck.</p>
<p>“Is she clairvoyant too?” Cockroach Girl asks. Luck shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Nope, just good at paying attention.” She says. Cockroach Girl quickly turns to Luck when she answers.</p>
<p>“Even more perfect for the game.” She says. “We’ll see you tonight.”</p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>It’s the spooky hour, deep in the middle of the night. Everyone has gathered together in an empty house, it’s probably for sale or something. Tyler is standing in the middle of the room holding his mirror. </p>
<p>“This game is pretty simple, once we break the mirror a storm of bad luck will chase us all around until morning. If we survive we will all supposedly have super good luck.” He says. He looks to Cockroach Girl.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right.” She says.</p>
<p>“That’s where my sister comes in, she has luck powers so we will have an obvious advantage.” Says Courage proudly. However Luck actually looks a little a bit nervous for some reason.</p>
<p>“Um there’s something you should know. The truth is I don’t actually have-“ Luck is cut off by Tyler.</p>
<p>“You can tell us after we finish the game, we gotta hurry and get started.” He says. Courage gives everyone an encouraging thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Alright, one two three!” He breaks the mirror. Once the shatter sound has bounced around the room goes silent. Everyone is looking around, on guard, ready for the worst. Everyone except Luck, she looks different and strange.</p>
<p>“Okay, you ready Luck?” Courage asks her. She doesn't respond, instead her eyes go dark as if that mirror infected her and she reaches her hands out menacingly. The floor breaks beneath.</p>
<p>“Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!” They scream. They fall on the ground like a bunch of newbies. Lucky on the other hand jumps down like a ninja.</p>
<p>“Oh phlegm! What happened to Luck!” Exclaims Courage.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty obvious.” Cockroach Girl says weirdly calm about this. “The game obviously doesn’t like cheating. It has somehow infected our lucky charm.” </p>
<p>“So now…. she’s an unlucky charm!” Tyler says all dramatic. Cockroach Girl gives him an are you serious look. </p>
<p>“Uhh duh that was obviously implied.” She says.</p>
<p>Luck is in the corner just watching them like a total creep. She reaches out her hand. </p>
<p>“Guys we have to run!” Says Courage. He grabs and Tyler and Cockroach Girl and runs away. </p>
<p>“Where even are we? The basement? A secret underground tunnel?” Tyler asks. Before anyone can answer Courage trips over a pipe bringing everyone down with him. </p>
<p>“Nooooo!” </p>
<p>Lucky just calmly walking over to them. </p>
<p>“This is so unfair!” Complains Courage.</p>
<p>“Well it is a game of luck.” Says Tyler. Courage jumps up ignoring him.</p>
<p>“Everyone keep running!” He says desperate. Luck reaches out her hand and suddenly a part of the ceiling breaks and an entire book case falls blocking their way.</p>
<p>“This isn’t even luck powers this has to be full on telekinesis!” Courage yells. </p>
<p>“Nah trust me. This is all chance. This house is obviously abandoned and weird.” Cockroach Girl shrugs. Tyler runs over to the bookcase.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry I got this.” He tries to push the bookcase but Luck sees him and makes that heavy bookcase fall right on him knocking him out.</p>
<p>“Rip, one person down I guess. At least he ain’t dead.” Cockroach Girl. She picks up Courage bridal style. “Let’s go.” She dashes over to the fallen bookcase to escape Luck.</p>
<p>“How do you know he’s not dead?” Courage asks.</p>
<p>“I have my ways.” She says mysteriously. Luck frowns at them running away. So she snaps her fingers making the lights go out. </p>
<p>“Aw Phlegm, now you can’t see. Should’ve seen this coming.” Cockroach Girl curses.</p>
<p>“And you can?” Courage asks. Cockroach Girl has no answer. </p>
<p>“Since we are underground rather than in the house we at least don’t have to worry about a bunch of furniture turning against us. Unless Unlucky decides to weaken the ceiling again.” She says </p>
<p>“I gotta admit for a game that hates cheaters it sure is going easy on us. I mean it could have dropped the bookcase on us or made us fall even further. It feels like it’s holding back. Do you think it’s because Luck has some control?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Sure, if it makes you feel better.” She shrugs. Luck meanwhile is just crawling around the tunneling, relying on luck to get to them. Well evil luck, she’s clearly possessed but I was too lazy to change the name.</p>
<p>Cockroach Girl and Courage and run walking through the dank tunnels careful to dodge the pipes and holes. </p>
<p>“Seriously why would anyone build this?” Courage asks quietly. Cockroach Girl shrugs.</p>
<p>“Just our luck.” Is all she says. The sound of dripping water grows louder as they continue walking.</p>
<p>“Hope there aren’t roaches or rats down here.” Courage. “No offense.”</p>
<p>“Meh.” Cockroach Girl replies. Luck being smart is being all sneaky and quiet so they don’t spot her and start running. It’s just her luck that dripping water stops Cockroach Girl from detecting her somehow.</p>
<p>“Man with our luck, you’d better be able to swim cause I’m pretty sure we’re headed towards a whole phlegm underground lake.” Cockroach Girl. Courage does the sweat drop thing but before he can respect….</p>
<p>Cockroach Girl steps in a puddle and gets electrocuted into unconsciousness. </p>
<p>“Holy Phlegm! Cockroach Girl!” He starts looking all around the room despite not being able to see phlegm. For some reason he is half expecting Luck to just be on ceiling like a demon or something. The truth is Luck is just standing there and staring. Courage turns away from where he assumes that electric puddle is and just runs in the opposite direction. Luck hears him running and calmly walks after him.</p>
<p>“Luck you have to take back control!” He says not quite sure if she can hear him. Of course he trips over the exact same pipe. Luck is approaching, he knows that if he keeps running around with awful luck she gonna get him dead or unconscious. He has to try to use his powers! Dun dun! This would be way more epic if he wasn’t an empath though.</p>
<p>Using his powers he can feel Luck is now there staring at him and ready to take him out. Well not Luck herself but you get it. He reaches a hand out.</p>
<p>“I feel that you are very angry we tried to cheat so you stole our lucky charm. It must feel awful to be cheated like that. Let me bear the burden of your strong emotions.” He says. Luck is staring at him, inching closer. </p>
<p>There an evil presence that is slowly being pulled out her body and into Courage’s body. Abruptly Luck gasps her eyes looking normal. </p>
<p>“Oh no! What happened? Did I pass out from anxiety?” She blabbers. Courage who is now possessed smirks at her. </p>
<p>“Um Courage, where are the paranormal gamers?” She asks nervously. He reaches out a hand. But in a twist of luck since the presence possessing was one who used luck powers it had no idea how to use empath powers so nothing happened. He scowled at his stupidity. Luck who getting very concerned just started backing away. </p>
<p>“I-I need to go get help! I promise I’ll be back!” She says sweating. Courage glares at her, miraculously Luck is able to climb out of the hole and just bolts out of there. What a coward. Meanwhile the luck demon is just cursing plot armor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>As the sun rises the knocked out and possessed wake up to find themselves back inside the house with Luck looking over.</p>
<p>“Did we succeed?” Asks Tyler.</p>
<p>“We’re not dead so yeah.” Cockroach Girl.</p>
<p>“Weird, I don’t feel luckier than usual.” Tyler says.</p>
<p>They all look to Luck who hasn’t said anything yet.</p>
<p>“You’re not still possessed are you?” Courage. Luck looks super confused.</p>
<p>“Possessed? What are you talking about?” She asks.</p>
<p>“Yep, she sure as phlegm isn’t possessed.” Tyler confirms. He gets up as does Cockroach Girl. Courage stays on the floor though. “So what were you gonna tell us last night?” He asks Luck.</p>
<p>“That night, I was feeling very unconfident. I thought that maybe I didn’t have any luck powers at all, but after everything that happened I feel so lucky. Sure, we didn't get the prize cause I sorta cheated, but we all still survived! Isn’t that so lucky.” Luck says.</p>
<p>“I gotta agree. From what I’ve read online most people that get cheating don’t survive or they face a fate worse than death.” Cockroach Girl says.</p>
<p>“Sooo in a way we did a prize! We didn’t die or face a fate worse than death.” Tyler says.</p>
<p>“Hip hip hooray to that.” Courage says cheering from the floor. Luck stares at Courage straight faced.</p>
<p>“You can get up you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______________________________________________</p>
<p>Now out of the house Tyler is giving a report to Gom after having spoken to the others in detail about what happened. Cause you know got knocked out pretty early.</p>
<p>“And that’s basically what happened.” He says. Gom nods, being slightly intrigued by the whole thing.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard any stories of people cheating at that game. You’re either incredibly lucky like you said or the first to dare cheat at that game.” He says. </p>
<p>“I like to think it’s the former.” Tyler says. Luck who was just outside the room knocks on the door. </p>
<p>“Come on in,” Tyler replies, “Gom, this is Luck. The lucky one.”</p>
<p>“I can’t actually see her, but nice to meet you Luck.” Gom says.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, uh, so the reason I came here.” Tyler and Gom stop talking to listen. “Sorry if I grammar this wrong but, um, Courage and I were wondering if we could maybe join the paranormal gamers if it’s an open club. How do you make money by the way.”</p>
<p>“Of course you can join the Paranormal Gamers! You two, if the stores are true, are just what we need. Come to the paranormal games orientation and we will all answer any questions you could possibly have!” Gom says.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Luck says bowing. Cockroach Girl who was eavesdropping smiles. “Finally new people.” She thinks to herself. “Phlegm yeah!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I keep this in creepypasta fandom or move it to original?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Research Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to do some research for the next game</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*yawn*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay so what do we know about the Midnight Man so far?” asks Cockroach Girl who is standing next to Gom’s desk.</p><p>“If my sources can be trusted he is an entity from pagen religion used to punish people.” He says. Cockroach Girl and Tyler nod listening to the short answer.</p><p>“Sounds like you didn’t do much research.” Tyler comments.</p><p>“Didn’t need to, Midnight Man’s story is very straightforward.” He says simply. “What we really need to be focusing on is his game, the midnight game.” He shows them a picture on his laptop. </p><p>“I’m guessing it starts at midnight.” Tyler says.</p><p>“That’s right and it ends at 3:33.” Gom says. He closes his laptop and hands them pieces of paper, the ritual. They both read through the ritual thoroughly. Nobody licks them though.</p><p>“Based on your experiences what are the best skills for any potential victim- I mean players actually no victim works in this case, ehehe, what are the best skills for someone daring to play this game?” Asks Cockroach Girl. She looks to Gom with curiosity. “I personally think speed but it might be more complicated than that.”</p><p>“Yes, for starters they like with many dangerous games will need skill with handling fire. Can’t be terrified of fire, but on the other hand can’t be a complete arsonist either. Speed is a good one but speed without being good at navigating in the dark or dexterity would be a complete disaster.” Gom says.</p><p>“You always know what to say.” Says Tyler.</p><p>“Yes yes.” Gom replies. “A good sense of time will be needed as well, now that I think about a lot of these traits apply to dangerous games in general, as expected, midnight game is a pretty normal dangerous game. Although one thing that makes it unique is the lack of a prize unless you count surviving the game as a prize. Good luck getting any players.” As if hearing the words good luck Luck is there carrying a tray of lemonade. She puts the drinks on the desk.</p><p>“How is the research going?” She asks.</p><p>“It’s going great. It was easier than ever.” Gom answers.</p><p>“That’s good to hear.” Luck says. She leaves, taking the tray with her. Gom is the only one to take a glass of lemonade and start drinking. Everyone else is too busy babbling on.</p><p>“If we can’t find anyone willing to play,” Cockroach Girl eyes Tyler, “I’m willing to play.” She says casually. </p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m afraid the Midnight Man won’t accept your blood.” Gom says. “I read a story of someone trying to use animal blood, the ritual didn’t work.” </p><p>“Aw phlegm.” Hisses Cockroach Girl.</p><p>“I’d play but I don’t think I have the skill, the only dangerous game I’ve done is Bloody Mary and all you need to do is stand in front of mirror and say a name a certain amount of times.” Says Tyler</p><p>“Oh yeah and you did almost die.” She adds. She goes back to looking at her piece of paper. “So many rules.” </p><p>“Get used to it.” Gom grins. He pushes a button on his desk. The button is for calling people and is how they met Courage and Lucky.</p><p>“Forget all those necessary skills, nobody that skilled is gonna want to join the paranormal gamers. We need to find someone with one skill so perfect they don’t need those skills.” Cockroach Girls.</p><p>“What on Earth are you talking about, Cockroach Girl?” Ask Tyler.</p><p>“Like turning invisible, it’s a hide and seek game after all.” Cockroach Girl.</p><p>“I have a feeling Midnight Man has a way of finding invisible people...What you would really need is someone with the ability to hide from the supernatural specifically...Unfortunately it’s highly unlikely we’ll ever find someone like that.” Gom says. He puts down the empty glass of lemonade.</p><p>“Well until then let’s just play a different dangerous game, an easier one, we’re obviously not ready for that yet.” Cockroach Girl says. </p><p>“What do you suggest?” Tyler says just going along with it. Cockroach Girls darts over to the laptop not even answering. “Okay then.” He shrugs. Gom is now standing and watching them.</p><p>“There you go, musical chairs alone. I’ll do that.” She says. </p><p>“Where do you plan on playing that game?” Asks Gom recognizing the name.</p><p>“Wherever is most convenient, but not here of course.” She shuts the laptop. “You can stay here and continue your research...alone ehehe.” She takes a piece of paper out the printer and slithers out of the room. Courage is there looking through a book in the library, Cockroach Girl passes by him taking the supplies as she goes. Nobody questions it. She leaves that building and checks the time to be sure she’ll make it in time. It’s not midnight yet, but it will be soon so she’s good.</p><p>The room she finds is already dark enough on its own, however it’s not dark enough yet. She carefully closes the curtains on all the windows. She pauses to listen for anyone. So far the area is empty. She resumes the ritual, she finds a chair and places it in the middle of the room and takes out her phone to place it on a table. Still not saying anything she takes out her match. To be frank she has no plans for what to do if this goes wrong, she pretty much just doing a little leap of faith. </p><p>Walking to her phone she turns it on to find Tiptoe Through the Tulips, she had heard the song before, it sounded so cheerful. She had no idea why the ritual used such a lovey dovey song. She presses play and creeping around the chair, easily finding her way through the darkness. Although the darkness felt safe to her that didn’t mean these games still didn’t scare her. She makes sure to keep track of how many times she goes around the chair.</p><p>One </p><p>Two </p><p>Three </p><p>Four </p><p>Five </p><p>Six</p><p>Right on time the music stops. Cockroach Girl rushes to sit and fumbles with the match. In her attempt to light the match as fast as possible she drops the match on the wooden chair.</p><p>“Oh phlegm.” She darts out there at super speeds not even looking, it’s the ghosts problem now. She’s out there in seconds. The outside air feels calm like nothing ever happened. She looks back to the building expecting to notice some kind of light showing through. As a matter of fact there isn’t even any smoke. “That’s one good ghost.” She says to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ghost: owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>